My First Love
by Akamine Seira
Summary: Chapter 2 Update Gomen kalau kependekan
1. Chapter 1

AKAMINE : Hallooo Minna San saya update ,Fanfic baru Fanfic saya yang judul nya Interesting DISCONTINUED Oleh Saya Kehabisan Ide, Sebagai pengganti Nya saya Buat Fanfic MultiChapter Ini. Saya Ucapkan SELAMAT MEMBACA

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo – Sama **

**Rate : T ( Untuk saat ini )**

**Warning(s): Typo Banget , GaJe , Boy x Boy , ADA bahasa Gaul nya , DLL**

**Pairing : IchiHitsu**

[ Di sebuah sekolah ternama di Kota Karakura Terdapat 2 geng yaitu Geng " Phantom lord" dan geng "The Wild Girls",Geng " Phantom Lord" dan Geng "The wild Girls" selain Terkenal si sekolah nya mereka jugaTerkenal di Kota Krakura. Geng " Phantom Lord" Diketuai Oleh Kurosaki Ichigo dan beranggota 4 Orang Yaitu Abarai Renji ,Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Yumichika Ayasegawa, dan Madarame Ikaku, Kalau Geng " The Wild Girls " Dikatuai Oleh Orihime Inoue , dan beranggota 4 Orang Yaitu Rukia Kuchiki , Tatsuki Arisawa , Chizuru Honsho , dan Nemu Kurotsuchi Selain terkenal di sekolah mereke juga terkenal di Karakura , mereka memiliki sikap yang angkuh , dan Egois .]

" Anak – anak hari kalian kedatangan Teman baru " Ucap wali Kelas 8 A .

" Iiihhhhhh... siapa sih ? " Komentar seorang perempuan yang bernama Orihime Inoue.

" Betul , pasti dia cupu " Jawab seorang perempuan yang bernama Chizuru Honsho.

" Inoue san dan Honsho san Harap diam sebentar " Ucap Guru itu.

" Iya " Jawab Orihime dan Chizuru bersamaan.

" Silahkan perkena kan diri mu " Ucap guru itu .

" Nama saya Hitsugaya Toushiro , saya berasal dari Osaka senang bertemu kalian " Ucap Hitsugaya memperkenalkan diri nya.

" Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa... KAWAIIIIII " Teriak semua siswa siswi di kelas 8A kecuali geng" Phantom Lord " dan " The Wild Girls " .

" Diam ! , Hitsugaya san harap duduk di sebelah Ichigo " Kata Guru itu .

" Baiklah " Jawab Hitsugaya.

" Apa sich Imut nya murid cebol itu " bisik Orihime kepada geng nya.

" Engga tau , padahal biasa biasa aja " Jawab Tatsuki.

**Time skip – istirahat-**( Author : soal nya Akamine malasa ketik nya ^_^ )

" Haiiii Kurosaki kun " Sapa Orihime.

" Un " Balas Seorang cowok yang bernama kurosaki Ichigo.

Setelah Itu Geng " Phantom Lord " dan " The Wild Girls " Makan bersama di kantin itu

" Kurosaki Kun , Tadi Di kelas kami ada murid baru lho ( Author : Ichigo disisni kelas 8 B) " Ucap Orihime.

" Siapa nama nya " Tanya Ichigo.

" Nama nya kalau engga salah Hitsugaya Toushiro " Jawab Orihime.

TENG – TENG bunyi bel

" Kami deluan ya Kurosaki Kun " Ucap Orihime.

" Un " Balas Ichigo .

**Time skip – Pulang sekolah –**

" Ichigo elo ikut engga " Teriak seorang cowok yang bernama Abarai Renj.i

" Kalian deluan aja , gue masih mau disekolah sebentar

" Oke" Teriak Renji ..

**Ichigo P.O.V**

" Gue mau Liat kelas 8A aja deh" setelah itu gue berjalan sampai gue sampai di tujuan gue setelah gue buka pintu nya ternyata masih ada 1 murid di dalam kelas 8A , Hmm Dia lumayan juga.

" Elo ngapain disini " Ucap ku.

" Malas pulang " Ucap Murid itu yang ternyata adalah Hitsugaya.

" Kenapa elo malas pulang , ini sudah sore " Teriak ku.

" Seterah aku kali , Memang siapa ? ".

" Hah ? , elo engga kenal gue ".

" Engga ".

" _Boleh juga , dia juga imut banget kaya nya gue tertarik sama dia_" ucap ku dalam hati.

" Nama Gue Kurosaki Ichigo , Dari pada elo di sini lebih baki elo ikut gue" kata ku sambil menarik tangan nya .

" Oi Lepas , dasar aneh ".

" Engga akan "

" Memang kita mau kemana ? ".

" Kerumah ku".

**End of ichigo P.O.V **

**Hitsugaya P.O.V**

" Siapa sich dia main tarik aja tangan ku , Tapi Kuakui dia lumayan ganteng , apa yang aku omongin Aku kan masih normal".

**End of Hitsugaya P.O.V **

_**TO BE CONTINUED**__

AKAMINE : akhir nya selesaI, Sebenarnya FF saya yang berjudul interesting itu ide nya kakak ku aku Cuma ketik aja , mumpung dia sudah pindah ke luar negeri jadi FF dia ku DISCONTINUED oleh aku engga tau kelanjutnya , FF saya yang ini Hasih imajinasi saya sendiri , jadi kalau Typo , GaJe , aneh .mohon dimaklumi aja , yang mau kasih keritik atau nasehat bisa lewat PM atau Review ^_^ Bye Bye see you in the next Chapter


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

**DISCLAIMER : Tite Kubo **

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance , Drama , Friendship , Humor dikit**

**Warning(s) : Typo banget , GaJe, Boy x boy , OOC ( Out Of Character ) , ada bahasa gaul nya ^_^**

**Hitsugaya P.O.V**

_**Deg – Deg ...**_

_**Jantung ku berdetak sangat cepat ...**_

_**Kenapa jantung ku berdetak dengan sangat cepat ?**_

.

" Shiro _ Channnn_" Aku terkejut. Hinamori yang merupakan Kakak Sepupu ku , Dia numpang tinggal dirumah ku oleh orang tua nya telah meninggal berteriak memanggil ku dan menghampiriku . Aku bisa melihat kalau dia sedang marah , Dia tidak suka melihat ku melamun Aku – Hitsugaya Toushiro- seorang murid SMP .

" Apa" Jawab ku

" Dari mana saja kamu , dari tadi aku tunggu" Hinamori memandangiku dengan tatapan cemas

" Iya , Aku mengerti Maaf" Jawab ku

" Tadi kamu ngapain?, Ku cari dikelas engga ada , Kucari di perpustakaan engga ada, "

" Engga apa – apa kok , Tadi hanya aja orang yang akan merampok , Tapi ada yang menolong ku" Jawab ku

" _Maaf Hinamori Nee aku engga bisa bilang yang sebenarnya"_Batin ku

" Oke lah , Lain kali jangan seperti ini ya"

" Ok"

Setelah Kurosaki menaik tangan ku dia langsung memasukan aku ke dalam mobil nya ternyata dia tidak membawaku kerumahnya malah dia mengantarkan ku pulang.

" Tapi Shiro _Chann_ . Dari wajah mu kelihatan kalau yang menolong mu pasti Laki – Laki yang tampan"

_**Apa ? Bagaimana dia bisa ... Tau?!**_

_**.**_

"Untunglah Hinamori tidak menanyakan hal yang aneh - aneh" Batin ku . Sekarang aku sudah ada di rumah , Tepatnya di kamar ku.

" Oi Shiro _Chan_ kenapa belum tidur ini kan sudah malam" Aku menoleh dan ternyata

" Nee _sann_ , Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur aja"

" Owh , Cepat tidur ini sudah malam, kamu kan Besok sekolah " Ucap Hinamori memperingati ku

" Ok" Jawab ku setelah itu aku langsung terlelap.

.

.

.

" SHIRO _CHANN_ , BANGUNNNN" Aku langsung Bangun . Di depan ku ada Hinamori dengan muka sinisnya

" Nee _sann_ , Bikin Kaget aja , Untung aku engga punya penyakit jantung" Ucap KU

Hinamori pun tertawa mendengarkan kata ku tadi .

" Kenapa Ketawa ?" Tanya ku

" Engga apa – apa , Cepat bangun lalu mandi Nanti terlambat ke sekolah" Perintah Hinamori sambil pergi meninggal kan Kamar ku

" Ya Ampun , Galak banget ..." Guman Ku

.

.

.

" Bagus Hitsugaya _san_ nilai mu makin tinggi setiap hari" Puju Ibara-_Sensei_

" Iya" Jawab ku

.

.

.

" Shiro _ Channnn_ , Akhir – akhir ini kamu jadi sering melamun" Ungkap Hinamori.

" Maksud?"

" Pas kemarin aku jempu kamu sekolah kamu melamun terusss" Ucap kami sedan nonton Televisi

" Apa yang kamu lamunkan sich" Tanya Hinamori

" Aku Cuma berpikir aja" Jawab ku

" _**Maaf Nee san , Aku lagi berpikir tentang ' Dia' saja "Batin ku**_

" Wow , kamu sudah dewasaaa" Seru Hinamori

" Yayay"

" Kami Pulang" Ucap Orang tua Hinamori dan Hitsugaya

" Oh iya , Hitsugaya nanti setelah makan kamu ikut papah dan mamah pergi sebentar" Ucap Ayah

"Un" Jawab ku

" Lalu aku ?" Tanya Hinamori

" Kau jaga rumah , Awas sampai kerampokan" Jawab Ayah

" Un" Jawab Hinamori kesal karena tidak diajak

.

.

.

" Kita kemana" Tanya ku

" Kita ke restoran" Jawab Ibu

" Tapi aku sudah kenyang"

" Hehehe..., Ibu juga Kenyang Kita hanya minum aja kok , Ada yang ibu sama Ayah ceritakan" Jelas Ibu

" Oke" Jawab Ku

.

.

.

" Apa yang mau Ibu dan Papa Ceritakan " Tanya ku

" Dulu keluarga kita dan Keluarga Kurosaki Adalah Sahabat , Aku dan Masaki , Masaki 1 tahun lebih dulu mengandung dari pada ibu , Ibu dan Masaki ingin mempersatukan Anak kami setelah dewasa , walaupun aku dan Masaki melahirkan Anak dengan kelamin Laki – Laki " Jelas Ibu

" WHAT... , Lalu?"

" Keluarga kita punya keistimewaan yaitu , Sebenarnya keturunan Keluarga Kita yaitu semua keturunsn keluarga kita bisa mengandung walaupun dia Laki – Laki" Jelas Ibu

" WHAATTTTTTTTTTTTTT"

.

Sekarang aku ada dikamar ku untuk sekian kali nya aku bingun kenapa aku bisa mempunyai keturunan... dan masa aku harus nikah dengan salah satu anggota keluarga Kurosaki ...

_**TBC ...**_

**Gomen kalau pendek sekali , Memang rencana nya memang begini, Tapi Chapter berikut nya akan menceritakan tentang Keluarga Hitsugaya sama Ichigo ya...**


End file.
